


La Guerre, Ma Tête, Mon Masque.

by MathilS



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, I dont know what i am doing, Multi, each blue lions are here for... 10 seconds?, no beta we die like Glenn, well not every black eagle..., you'll just see every black eagle die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathilS/pseuds/MathilS
Summary: L'empire Adrestien avait de nombreux généraux talentueux sous ses ailes, généraux qui avaient réussis à maintenir la guerre pendant 5 ans.Cependant, lorsque la professeure perdue revint, et derrière elle, l'armée du royaume ennemi, L'Impératrice et ses amis devaient faire face à cette nouvelle menace...Quitte a y laisser leur vie.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	La Guerre, Ma Tête, Mon Masque.

Elle l'avait su dès le retour du professeur. 

Dimitri gagnerait. Son rêve prendrait fin, et ses jours seraient comptés. 

Refusant d'accorder un regard au futur roi de Fodlan, elle baissa la tête, fermant les yeux, respirant profondément, sentant le corps magique qui l'enveloppait disparaître lentement. Le poids de la magie quitta ses membres un par un, commençant par le bout de ses doigts, pour finir par se dissoudre totalement au dessus de sa poitrine. 

Et elle pouvait respirer. Librement. 

C'était étrange de penser que c'est aux portes de la mort qu'elle se sentait libre. Peut être reverrait-elle même ses amis dans l'au delà -si elle pouvait les appeler ainsi. 

-El...,murmura la voix rauque de son bourreau. 

L'Impératrice, une dernière fois, leva la tête, ouvrant ses yeux lentement, pour regarder fixement la main tendue devant elle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise, et elle fut remplie d'un sentiment de déjà vu. Pendant un instant, cet homme devant elle n'avait plus le professeur derrière lui, et elle n'avait plus le poid de sa couronne sur sa tête. Ils étaient de simples enfants, quelque part dans une cour de Fhirdiad, la petite fille tombée à terre, et le jeune garçon lui tendant la main pour la relever, les yeux brillant de joie, d'innocence. 

Elle trouva écœurant comment cette lumière était ternie par la vie dure qu'elle lui avait donner. 

Alors elle trouva la force une dernière fois de mettre son masque invisible sur son visage. 

Elle n'allait pas laisser cet homme la sauver, peut importait combien son instinct de survie se manifestait. Elle était trop loin sur toutes les frontières, elle était irrécupérable. Elle avait tout perdu. Elle donnerait donc sa vie pour le bien être du roi, de l'homme, de Dimitri.

De son dernier ami perdu. 

Elle prit un moment, quelques secondes pour regarder une dernière fois la pièce autour d'elle, pour profiter de la fraîcheur du marbre qui s'infiltrait dans le tissus de sa tenue, là où elle était à genoux, vaincue. Elle regarda le professeur, ses cheveux vert clair, son regard impassible. Elle se demanda si cette femme avait su depuis le début, si c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait fait qu'éviter la maison des Aigles de Jais du temps de l'Académie, si l'Empire serait encore debout si le professeur avait rejoins ses idéaux. 

Elle prit une dernière inspiration calme, et sourit faiblement à Dimitri, résignée. 

Il était temps. 

Elle glissa sa main vers sa hanche droite, où reposait le poignard. 

"-Découpe toi un chemin vers l'avenir" résonna la voix claire de l'enfant en face d'elle. 

"Avec plaisir, Dimitri."pensa t'elle.

Elle le dégaina rapidement, et ne quittant pas des yeux ceux bleus de son ancien ami d'enfance, de son demi-frère, elle lança la lame, dans un ultime mouvement de rébellion contre le roi de Fodlan.

La douleur de se faire déchirer le torse par une relique était inimaginable, mais c'était le signe de la fin. Cependant elle s'engourdie rapidement, et l'Impératrice se força à rester éveiller un dernier instant, le bras toujours levé de son attaque, ses yeux rencontrant ceux des vainqueurs. 

Quand sa vision devint noire, elle sourit une dernière fois, sans le masque qu'elle portait depuis son enfance. Une dernière façon de marquer le monde... De finir son monde. Elle était elle même. 

L'Impératrice Edelgard Von Hresvelg disparut avec ce sourire. La jeune femme, Edelgard, l'amie d'Hubert, Dorothea, Petra, Caspard, Lindhart, Bernadetta et Ferdinand, s'ouvrit au monde à ce moment là. 

Et le monde disparut, nimbé de lumière-qu'elle voyait pour la première fois- lorsqu'Edelgard toucha le sol, ses oreilles remplies des souvenir du rire chaud de ses amis, et son cœur brûlant d'amour pour eux. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ses mains tremblaient de sur-utilisation de magie noire. 

Il le sentait dans ses veines, la magie le grignotait de nouveau à cause de cet abus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il était le dernier rempart pour protéger Sa Majesté. 

Il poussa un grognement de douleur, forçant une attaque de miasme à travers son sang. 

Petra et Dorothea, toutes deux étaient tombées. Si il pouvait juste attraper ce rat qui se faisait appeler Roi, juste lui enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge, tout serait régler. 

Mais pour cela il faudrait que le professeur ne sois pas avec lui, forte comme une armée entière à elle même. 

Oh, comme il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tuée durant l'Académie. Tout aurait été si simple si il avait eu le courage de ne pas écouter les ordres de sa Dame, lui interdisant formellement tout meurtre envers le corps enseignant. 

Évitant de justesse une énième attaque contre sa personne, il poussa de nouveau sur ses réserves de magie, faisant disparaître le paladin en cendres. 

Déesse, un paladin. L'armée du royaume est de plus en plus proche. 

Et ses mains semblaient prêtes à abandonner la bataille.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit calme pour se guérir. 

Il courut rapidement, évitant corps et armes à terre, et se faufila dans une ruelle de la capitale - Il connaissait cette ville par cœur, et savait que c'était une ruelle trop mince pour de vrais combats, personne ne viendrait se battre ici. Il avait le temps de boire une potion. 

Il défit ses gants, aussi rapidement que possible malgré le tremblement, et observa avec dédain les marques noires de sa magie remonter jusqu'au dessus de ses poignets. Il forçait trop, ses veines étaient comme remplie d'encres sous sa peau, empoisonnée par trop de magie. 

Il déboucha la potion avec ses dents et la but, le goût de l'eau sauveuse remplaçant malheureusement celui réconfortant du thé- goût qu'il était venu à apprécier avec le temps.

Le paladin, le thé... Déesse, si ce n'était pas pour l'armée royale, il jurerais que cette terrible émotion qui lui arrachait le cœur le tuerais un jour. 

Il jeta à terre la potion, récupéra la première arme à terre qu'il trouva -de façon ironique, une lance- et se faufila pour se remettre devant les marches du château. Et juste à temps apparemment, car il fut bientôt face à face avec un épéiste aux cheveux foncés et un -autre- paladin aux cheveux roux. 

Il ricana amèrement. Évidement, l'ironie mordrait son cul jusqu'à la fin. 

-Sylvain,siffla l'épéiste entre ses dents, recule chercher Mercedes.

Le roux lui adressa un sourire du haut de sa monture, et bien que éblouissant, cela ne réchauffa pas le mage Vestra comme un autre l'aurait si bien fait.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais, 'Lix.

(Et Hubert nota qu'il semblait qu'être têtu de manière abrutie était un critère pour être un roux, de même qu'aimer les chevaux. Mais il souffrait assez de sa magie, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir ses sentiments ramenés sur le tapis à cause de l'armée ennemie. )

Il reprit donc rapidement son rôle de marquis Von Vestra et siffla de dégoût à la vue de ces crétins. Il fallait les tuer. Pour Dame Edelgard. Pour ses projets. Pour les morts inutiles... Pour les morts trop tôt...

Ce fut honteusement rapide. Il n'avait plus de force, et la lance n'était pas son arme de prédilection. C'était donc dur de parer l'épée de Fraldarius, et encore plus d'éviter de se faire empaler par celle-ci. 

Lorsqu'il tomba au sol, sa joue contre la pierre chaude de son propre sang, il fut étonné de manière obscène que son sang était au final toujours rouge. 

Un coin malsain de son esprit ramena la couleur à une comparaison de la tenue de son Impératrice. 

Son Impératrice...

Oh.

Il avait échoué.

Il entendit vaguement les cris de ses quelques forces d'armée restante, et il essaya vainement d'être humain et de les rassurer.

-Nous devons garder espoir ... En sa Majesté... Sa victoire est tout...

Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, ses troupes continuèrent d'hurler , ne l'ayant sûrement même pas entendu. Quel dommage... Il espérait seulement qu'Edelgard réussirait. C'était le projet d'une vie après tout...

Alors que le sang continua de couler sur le sol autour de lui, il distingua les bruits de sabots d'un cheval près de lui. 

Lorsqu'il leva la tête dans une dernière force, ce n'était pas Sylvain, mais Ferdinand qui lui souriait chaleureusement, sa présence réchauffant le marquis et le quelque chose qu'il avait dans la poitrine. 

Ferdinand rit- peut être en se moquant du Von Vestra qui savait?-, ce son donnant une impression de bouffée d'oxygène à l'homme à terre, et parla pour la première fois depuis des mois, son sourire éblouissant le marquis tout en étant un rappel douloureux de la perte du pont Myrddyn:

"-Tu peux te reposer Hubert. Je t'assure que je vais arrêter opposant de l'armée Royale!" 

Et écoutant pour la première fois cet homme insupportable, mais aussi vital que le soleil, Hubert ferma les yeux. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Petra était en première place pour observer la force du professeur. 

Elle se souvenait bien de la plaine de Gronder, là où la pauvre Bernadetta avait perdu la vie. 

Elle se souviendrait pour toujours de l'odeur de son sang, s'infiltrant dans le bois de la baliste que lui avait attribuer l'Impératrice. Elle voyait encore son corps sans vie se faire pousser par un archer du royaume, Ashe si sa mémoire était bonne. Le pauvre avait l'air aussi terrifié qu'elle à cette idée, et pourtant, pourtant, il n'avait pas hésiter à prendre la place de cette douce amie, prenant le contrôle de la baliste. 

Pour la deuxième fois, elle se sentie comme une proie, comme un animal qui savait que la chasse avait commencer, et qu'il était la cible. Et deux fois par le même archer. 

Et le même professeur. 

-Petra...

Petra se souvenait, le professeur lui avait proposer de rejoindre sa classe, deux mois avant que la guerre ne sois déclarer. Elle aurait aimer la suivre, mais se faire permuter aux Lions de Saphir mettrait en difficulté l'accord entre l'empereur de l'époque et son grand père. Elle avait donc choisis son peuple. 

Et donc la guerre. 

Elle entendait de l'autre bout Hubert en train de hurler des ordres aux troupes alors que celles-ci se rapprochaient un peut trop de la porte du château impérial. Elle se sentit mal quand elle comprit que si les troupes étaient allées aussi loin, alors elles avait dépassées l'opéra, et donc son amie, Dorothea...

-Petra,recommença le professeur devant elle. 

Si le professeur était là avec elle, alors ce n'était pas elle qui avait eu la chanteuse, mais l'armée. 

Le royaume était devenu trop prédateur pour elle. Elle qui était chasseuse savait reconnaître quand une proie allait se faire attraper, et elle avait horreur de découvrir que l'Empire entier était devenu la proie. 

"Pitié, sauvez Brigid Professeur..."

C'était la seule pensée qui demeurait alors qu'elle attrapait le manche de son arme, se mettant en place. 

-Petra, tu peux encore nous rejoindre. Je te laisse le choix...

Comment ce regard si doux, bienveillant pouvait oser la faire imaginer abandonner son île pour le royaume, juste quelque secondes? 

Comme pour raffermir sa détermination, elle agrippa plus fort le manche de son épée. 

-Professeur... J'ai eu réflexion. A propos de pourquoi je suis venue à Fodlan, à l'Empire. Je suis là pour protéger Edelgard... Et de vous arrêter! 

Et quelque chose changea dans le regard de l'archer. Celui-ci se mit en position de combat, attendant les ordres. 

-Petra,murmura encore une fois le professeur, Tu es sûre? 

En guise de réponse elle chargea. 

La flèche vola près d'elle, suivit rapidement d'une autre, et le professeur esquiva son coup, l'épée de Petra frôlant à peine le manteau de la femme, et rapidement son environnement fut remplis de flammes alors que le professeur jetait sa magie sur elle. 

Elle pria toutes ses divinités pour rester vivante après ce coup. 

Malheureusement, cette petite danse ne fit qu'attirer un autre général de l'armée du royaume, un autre mage, une petite rousse dont Petra se souvenait la gentillesse. Elle comprit alors qu'avec un archer et deux mages sur elle, trois chasseurs contre un animal sauvage, elle était déjà morte. 

Elle allait mourir. Elle ne reverrait plus Brigid. Tout était finis...

Comme elle regrettait de ne pas s'être allié avec le royaume quand elle avait pu, peut être aurait-elle pu revoir son peuple au moins une dernière fois. 

Ce fut comme au ralenti que la flèche fut décocher, comme si les dieux laissaient Petra contempler sa plus grosse erreur encore quelques micro-secondes trop longues, comme s'ils se moquaient d'elle quand elle sentit l'ozone de la magie éclater dans l'air autour d'elle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La chanteuse courait partout dans l'opéra une dernière fois, s'assurant que tout le monde était sortit, que tout le monde allait bien dans la compagnie. 

Ses talons résonnais dans le marbre de la pièce vide, son esprit lui rappelant les temps où cet endroit était source de joie, le temps où elle avait rencontrer le professeur Manuela, le temps où sa vie de simple orpheline changea à jamais. 

C'était cruel de ce qu'une simple pièce comme celle-ci pouvait rappeler, de comment le simple reflet de la lumière fade qui passe par les fenêtres faisait voir les fantômes du passé. Les fantômes d'une vie regrettée. 

Bien sûr qu'elle entendait les cris à l'extérieur, bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle devait retourner se battre, mais si elle pouvait juste rester dans sa vie parfaite une seconde de plus... 

Inspirant un grand coup, la chanteuse d'opéra quitta la scène une dernière fois, pour se tourner vers la plus grande oeuvre tragique qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. 

Pitié, faîtes que ce ne soit pas son dernier Acte. 

Seulement sortie dehors, elle remit à son coup un pendentif avec une pierre qui amplifiait sa magie, lui permettant une plus grande portée. Petra le lui avait offerte un jour, alors que la tragédienne exprimait sa répulsion à tuer des visages connus. C'était un magnifique cadeau dangereux. Une belle rose épineuse.

"-Si tu les tues de loin, tu ne pourras pas voir leurs visages."

Comme elle souhaitait que ce puisse être vrai. Elle ne voulait pas tuer ses amis, pas ceux de l'Académie, pas ceux de maintenant, personne, jamais. 

Imaginez son horreur quand elle entendit des ailes de pégase. 

Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne capable de monter ces créatures mythiques, une certaine blonde qui se battait toujours pour son pays, qui avait un appétit d'ogre, et des cheveux blonds comme de l'or. 

Lorsque la bête tapa des sabots sur le sol à quelques pas d'elle, elle fut étonnée de la transformation physique de cette chère amie. 

Le plus marquant était la détermination brûlante qui avalait ses yeux. 

-Dorothea, Hors de mon chemin,ordonna-t-elle assez fort pour que la chanteuse l'entende malgré les battements d'ailes et de sabots du pégase. 

-Je suis navrée Ingrid, ce ne sera pas possible... Tu te bas pour ton peuple, moi pour le mien... Tu peux comprendre, n'est ce pas?

Lorsque Dorothea demanda confirmation avec une petite voix, quelque chose dans les yeux de la blonde se cassa, et elle fit une horrible grimace, retenant a peine un sanglot. Pourtant elle agrippa aussi sa lance plus fort, et elle donna un coup de talon à la créature qui décolla de quelques mètres. 

"Si tu tiens tant à ce qu'on se batte, tue moi rapidement Ingrid. Pitié."

Dorothea ne pensa même pas à porter un coup magique à la chevalier, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa blessure, ce fut le nom de Linhardt, le seul guérisseur capable de soigné cela qu'elle avait sur les lèvres, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait crier autant qu'elle voulait ce prénom, il ne viendrait pas la sauver, ayant disparut depuis un mois... 

Elle se demanda bêtement si elle aurait ce cliché de revoir sa vie devant elle avant sa mort, mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait était Ingrid qui se tenait sur son pégase, sa lèvre tremblante et ses gants teints de sang. Peut être Dorothea se rendit compte qu'elle préférait cette vue qu'un retour sur sa vie tragique. Un retour sur la pièce tragique auxquels Petra, Hubert, Edelgard et elle était les derniers acteurs. 

Et le rideau tomba sur elle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Des guérisseurs sont tombés à l'Est! Il nous faut reculer pour en trouver des autres plus proche! 

Des guérisseurs tombés à l'est de la forteresse? Mais il y en avait des dizaines là-bas! Dîtes au moins c'est lequel, que Caspard recommence à bouger! 

Il reprit lentement fonction de son esprit, ordonnant à son corps de se retourner sur lui même, pour ainsi faire demi-tour, et rapidement atteindre un endroit assez haut pour voir les dégâts causés à l'est. 

Du moins il aurait fait ça si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas attaquer en retour. Comment dans son peu d'absence, il avait pu ne pas voir le mage se faufiler sur lui? 

-Hors de mon chemin!cria Caspard avant même penser à brandir son arme pour se battre. 

Il voulait aller à l'Est. Pour voir son ami. 

-Caspard...,murmura la petite rousse devant lui. 

En quelques micro-secondes, le combattant pris un regard complet sur la jeune femme devant lui: Petite, menue, vêtue d'une longue robe chaude, la magie crépitant au bout de ses doigts. 

La magie... Il était en danger.

-Caspard, recule... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je...Tu étais mon ami, recule... Abandonne, je t'en prie...

Voir l'ennemi, si fragile, si frêle, et pourtant si menaçant était pétrifiant. 

-Annette, toi recule. Laisse moi passer.

Même à lui, sa voix paraissait trop forte pour une fois. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, il devait aider son ami. 

La petite rousse devant lui grimaça, et malheureusement pour Caspard, claqua des doigts, la magie crépitante au bout de ses doigts remplissant l'air rapidement, qui devint chaud et pesant autour de lui, avant de simplement éclaté à peu de pas de lui. Une chance vraiment que ce coup de tonnerre l'ai rater. Une malchance que ce sois de la foudre. Quoi de plus terrifiant que l'ennemi, plus avantageux que vous, et utilisant votre peur contre vous. 

Repoussant tout dernier sentiment d'amitié envers cette jeune femme, il brandit sa hache, assénant un coup à la femme, qui s'écroula rapidement sur le sol, en écho avec un cris de terreur derrière elle. 

Et merde. Mercedes maintenant? Deux mages contre un combattant? Il fallait qu'il parte pendant que les deux étaient occupées. 

Dans un coin de son esprit, sa fierté se fissura, mais une petite voix, ressemblant bien trop à celle de son ami l'apaisa: 

"-C'est une retraite stratégique. Le prochain coup, tu gagneras."

Oh, déesse, il devait aller à l'Est, faites que ce ne sois pas le fantôme de Linhardt qui venait le hanter. 

Faites sois vivant. 

En courant, il maudit sa chance en trébuchant sur le sol, son armure trop lourde pour ne pas l'attirer vers le sol, et il se retrouva à terre, une vision bien trop claire de l'Est de la forteresse. 

Et de bien trop de blasons bleus lever vers le ciel là bas. 

Plus d'aigle de jais, seulement un lion, sur un aplat bleu saphir, et surtout, plus de combattants en rouge, avec une arme, et seulement très peu debout, se rendant à l'armée du royaume. 

Plus de guérisseurs libres. Ses muscles semblèrent trouver ce moment parfait pour disparaître,le laissant à terre, ssous le choc.

-Caspard, est ce que c'est toi?retentit une voix derrière lui, profonde, et presque méconnaissable.

L'homme se releva à genoux, l'armure toujours extrêmement lourde, encore plus maintenant, et les yeux toujours rivés sur le rempart Est, il pria pour qu'une tête verte sorte de toutes ces armures bleus. Qu'il soient prisonnier, ce n'était pas grave, Caspard pouvait se rendre. Juste qu'il sois vivant. Que son meilleur ami sois vivant. 

Les pas s'approchèrent de lui, et bientôt sa vue fut coupée par un corps couvert d'une armure noire, et d'une cape bleu. Avec un Lion dessus. L'œil unique de l'homme devant lui étaient bleus -Mais pas comme ceux que Caspard aimaient- et ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient autour du visage. 

Avec un effort surhumains de son cerveau, le combattant reconnue la figure devant lui, et le monde sembla reprendre son mouvement. 

-Dimitri...

Il était déjà au plus bas, il pouvait bien demander si Linhardt était en vie non? 

Le prince déchu sera sa lance dans sa main, le mouvement attirant l'œil de Caspard sur le manche, et sur le sang dessus. 

Faites que c'était celui de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pas Linhardt... Pas lui. 

-Dimitri, est-il vivant?continua t-il d'une voix calme. 

C'était effrayant a quel point il était calme, et utilisait la bonne conjugaisons. Il n'était pas le plus intelligent. Il savait à peine parler correctement sans familiarité, et de tous le moments, c'est celui ci qui le rend le plus distingué? Était ce une sorte de blague? 

Il vit le prince devant lui soupirer clairement, avant de pointer la lance sur la poitrine de Caspard, lui ordonnant sans mots aucun gestes. 

-Tu as la possibilité de te rendre Caspard, ou je te tuerais. 

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. 

-Il est mort? Linhardt est mort?redemanda t-il avec une voix soudain plus forte. 

Il sentait la colère bouillir sous sa peau. Oh, si son ami était mort, comment ils allaient tous le payer. 

-Caspard, rends toi, ou la mort.

La voix de Dimitri était calme, comme s'il n'y avait absolument aucun problème. Comme s'il ,n'était pas en train d'affirmer la mort de son ami. 

-Comment vous avez pu?!grogna l'homme aux cheveux bleus, ses yeux brûlant, que ce sois de colère ou de larmes, il ne savait pas.

-Je n'ai rien fait. J'étais ici, à l'ouest depuis le début. Je n'ai pas commencer cette guerre, la faute n'est pas sur moi pour ces morts... 

Morts. 

Alors c'était ça, hein? Morts. 

Alors, dans le dernier espoir, dans son plus grand déni, il força son bras à attraper son arme à quelques centimètres de lui, et malgré l'avertissement dans les yeux du prince, malgré le poids de la lance contre sa poitrine, pile entre les crevasses de son armure, il leva sa hache, et tenta le tout pour le tout. 

"-Imbécile. C'est irréfléchi!"hurla la voix du fantôme dans sa tête. 

Cependant, en tombant au sol, la poitrine percée, il pensa que la douleur valait le coup lorsqu'il vit soudain un être courir vers lui, vêtu de vert, ses cheveux tombants de son chignon, et surtout vivant. 

Vivant. 

Caspard regretta que sa vision devienne flou, et plus silencieux que jamais, il observa Linhardt se retourner sur lui même, offrant son dos a la vue de l'homme au sol, et sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles comme une cloche.

-Je vous en prie professeur, laissez moi le soigner! Enlevez le Silence que vous m'avez mis! Je vous en prie...

Et bien que Caspard vit le professeur hocher la tête et lever la main pour inverser quoi que ce soit qui empêchait Linhardt d'agir, il eu du mal à voir son ami d'enfance se re-retourner vers lui, les mains se collant à sa bouche avec horreur. Dans le noir qui remplissait ses yeux il distingua Linhardt se mettre à genoux à côté de lui, et poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il ressentit ses larmes.

Et, alors que la magie de guérison ne le réchauffait que peu, la voix de son ami retentit dans sa tête, claire et précise, un vieux souvenir précieux, comme une lumière dans le noir qui l'entourait. 

"-Fais attention Caspard. Ne te blesse pas trop, la magie guérie les blessures. Elle ne réveille pas les morts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bernadetta se tenait sur le qui-vive, attendant avec appréhension de voir les membres des deux armées ennemies assez proche pour pouvoir leur tirer des flèches... 

D'après les informations d'Hubert -et d'où il les tenait, Bernie ne voulait pas le savoir...- , l'un des commandant ennemi, Claude Von Riegan se tiendrait majestueusement sur une wyverne. Une aubaine pour ses flèches. Un désespoir pour elle. Elle devrait donc être de première ligne selon la tactique de l'Impératrice... 

Ce n'était pas que Bernadetta avait l'impression d'être jetée dans le feu, mais... 

Elle voyait mal comment tout cela pouvait réellement bien finir. 

Surtout maintenant qu'elle voyait l'épée du créateur briller dans les mains de sa porteuse. 

Le professeur... 

Celle qui avait tuer Ferdinand. Si elle l'avait fait pour un général de l'armée adrestienne, rien ne l'empêcherais devant une archère de recommencer, non? 

Le sol tremblait, ou c'était ses jambes? Et pourquoi son regard se focalisait sur celui vert de la femme qui faisait avancer toute une armée ennemie? 

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec Bernie? 

Elle ne voulait pas mourir, voilà ce qui n'allait pas! Et elle était là, devant deux armée différentes et pourtant semblable dans leur but, détruire celle qu'elle soutient, et ... 

Oh, Déesse, faîtes qu'elle revoie sa chambre! Elle n'aura même pas pu réaliser son rêve, écrire et faire lire ses oeuvres! 

Et elle parlait même déjà d'elle au passé! Rien n'allait! Il ne fallait pas faire de crise de panique maintenant! Courage Bernie! 

-N-n'approchez pas! Ou-ou je tire!

C'est bien, c'était effrayant ça... Comme elle aurait souhaiter avoir au moins le côté effrayant d'Hubert pendant une seconde. Peut être qu'alors le monstre de Dimitri aurait reculer, suivis de toute son armée? 

Parce que là ils faisaient l'inverse total... 

Déjà qu'il fallait luter contre de simple soldats, si l'un des généraux arrivaient, elle ne donnait pas cher de vie. 

Finir ainsi, après avoir échapper à Felix, Hubert, les fantômes du monastère... C'était presque honteux pour son histoire personnelle. 

La professeur fut de bonne grâce, elle se hâta de monter sur le baliste, et se retrouva rapidement face à Bernadetta. 

Comme la jeune femme avait envie de se cacher ...

-Bernadetta...,commença le professeur en tendant la main. 

Amusant comme la lumière semblait se rassembler dans cette main tendue... 

-Bernadetta, continua t-elle. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amies, mais nous pouvons te sauver. Viens avec nous, je t'en prie... Je ne souhaite pas tuer un autre de mes élèves... 

-N-nous n'étions pas vos élèves! Vous étiez le professeur de la classe de Dimitri! N'essayez pas de m'avoir! 

Et durant toute cette phrase, Bernadetta réussis à décocher rapidement une flèche. Peut être que dans la panique, elle avait déviée et c'était tombé sur un autre soldat le suivant de près, un autre archer, dont elle était incapable de se souvenir le prénom, mais néanmoins elle avait réussis son coup, le garçon était incrédule devant la flèche dans son épaule . 

La professeur inspira un coup, maudit la déesse -ce que Bernadetta trouva effrayant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi calme qu'elle- et leva la main...

-Je suis désolée, Bernadetta... Nous ne pouvons avoir de blessés si tôt dans la bataille...

La lumière. 

Le noir. 

Un battement cœur.

Le vent lui fouettait le visage sur la baliste, de la ou elle observait l'armée ennemie arrivée. 

Enfin les deux armées. Elle était devant deux armées qui avaient le même but. Détruire celle d'Adrestia. 

Et bien qu'elle doutait de ses capacités, elle savait qu'elle pouvait être utile contre le commandant de l'une des armées ennemies: Claude Von Riegan. 

Ce n'est pas comme si Hubert et Edelgard l'avait mise en première ligne pour rien, hein? 

Ho, comme elle était effrayée de voir la professeur approcher. 

Elle avait tuer Ferdinand. Rien ne l'empêcherait de tuer une simple archère. 

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose... Qu'elle les fasse reculer... 

-N-n'approchez pas! O-ou je tire!

Bien Bernie. C'était très effrayant ça. Bravo, je suis sûre qu'ils tremblent de peur maintenant! 

La professeur sembla d'avis de courir soudainement à elle, épée du créateur en main. 

Et Bernadetta peut vous le dire, elle s'était imaginée que la professeur ferait preuve de compassion, d'aide, d'indulgence... 

Ce fut tout le contraire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ferdinand ne s'était pas imaginer sa journée ainsi... 

Il s'était imaginer aider le général Ladislava à contrôler une simple rébellion du royaume, pas à faire face à une armée presque entièrement composée, confiante, et surtout, dirigée par la professeur disparue elle même. 

Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu Hubert en parler avec Edelgard, rapidement, en passant pour aller dans ses quartiers. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait imaginer que ce fut vrai. 

Jamais il n'aurait pû savoir que après cinq années de recherche de l'empire, la professeur était en fait bien vivante, et surtout aussi forte qu'avant. 

Et c'était seulement de sa force physique qu'il constatait. Quelle force mentale devait-elle avoir pour pouvoir aider un Dimitri fou, et forcer le royaume à lever le nez hors de l'eau afin de lutter contre Adrestia. 

Elle pourrait rivaliser avec Edelgard. 

Et Ferdinand avait honte de se l'admettre, mais en voyant le pont se couvrir de plus en plus d'étendards bleus, il savait que la professeur le battrait aussi bien que le faisait Edelgard. 

Si il pouvait se réunir avec le général Ladislava à temps, et les encercler avec l'aide de la famille Gloucester, alors peut être ils pouvaient, avec le peu d'effectif présent au pont, au moins affaiblir assez la professeur, et donc la volonté de tous les Lions de Saphir... 

Et puis, il avait promis à Dorothea qu'il l'aiderait à apprendre son prochain texte, avait promis à Bernadetta et Petra de passer une journée avec elles la semaine prochaine, à Edelgard qu'il ferait de son mieux, à Hubert qu'il serait de retour pour lui dire de dormir, et prendre un café. 

Il lui avait dit, mot pour mot, déjà au dos de son cheval, avant de partir pour le pont: 

"-Tu peux te reposer Hubert. Je t'assure que je vais arrêter les opposant de l'armée Royale!" 

Il fallait qu'il survive! -Au moins pour voir si cet homme têtu avait enfin pris une nuit de sommeil-

Il fut étonnée quand la nouvelle armée royale réussis à abattre le monstre, et encore plus quand il entendit au loin que l'armée Gloucester était tombée aussi. 

Si il avait pris l'ouest et l'est du pont... Alors lui et le général était en fait encerclés. Et le fait qu'ils aient essayer d'empêcher ça ne les a fait que se séparer, pour mieux se faire tuer... 

Et c'est impuissant qu'il vit au loin la wyverne tombée, son général sur son dos, abattue par l'armée ennemie. 

-Ladislava non!souffla t-il de peur.

"Il ne faut donner aucune chance aux rebelles. Tu comprends bien, Von Aegir?"

La poitrine lourde, il tourna frénétiquement sa tête à sa gauche, apercevant un autre cavalier et un épéiste. 

Sylvain, et Felix si sa mémoire était bonne... Eh bien, il avait l'habitude de voir Felix s'entraîner souvent, mais voir le roux... 

Il pouvait voir que de loin les deux se parlaient, peut être pour se demander qui attaque en premier, mais Ferdinand réfléchit sur le coup, et, donnant un coup de talon dans le flanc de sa jument -il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerais-, il dirigea sa lance vers l'autre cavalier. 

Selon lui, de une Sylvain avait moins d'entraînement, et de deux, si Felix était blessé mais Sylvain non, le cheval serait trop rapide et donc Felix serait guérit facilement... 

Son coup toucha Sylvain, se logea précisément dans une crevasse de son armure, mais à peine Ferdinand eu le temps de récupérer son arme, qu'une lumière bien trop familière dansa dans un coin de sa vision, -un symbole d'emblème, lui dicta son esprit.

Felix fut bien trop rapide à esquiver, après le premier coup d'épée l'immobilisant, l'handicapant, le jeune premier ministre d'Adrestia vu le prochain arriver à la fois trop lentement, et trop rapidement. 

Le coup donner le fit définitivement tomber de sa jument, celle-ci effrayée, s'enfuyant, manquant de peu d'écraser Ferdinand sous ses sabots, -pour quelqu'un se disant si douer avec les chevaux ça aurait fait un épitaphe ironique sur sa tombe-.

Tandis que sa vision tremblait de la douleur qu'il ressentait, Ferdinand ordonna rapidement aux soldats à ses côtés de continuer de combattre, et dans la dernière vision que le monde lui offrait, il vit la lance de la ruine se levée vers lui. 

Il était fortement déçu de mourir ainsi, il entendait déjà les gens se plaindre, ou imaginait même Hubert avoir un rire moqueur, le seul capable de le faire dans cette situation, et avoir une remarque comme "Je l'avais bien dit."...

Mais jamais il ne saurait. 

Tout comme jamais il ne reverrait ses amis... L'Impératrice... Hubert..

Il ne se disait qu'une chose en mourant, c'est qu'il avait fait son noble devoir, et que pour le futur de l'empire d'Adrestia, il était mort.

Après tout, 

Vive l'Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, 
> 
> cela faisais quelques temps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce thème... J'espère que vous appréciez de les voir souffrir autant que moi, mouhahaha


End file.
